Embers of the Dawn
by Wolfy of the Winds
Summary: fanfition based on a birthday roleplay on iscribble Slight fluff. Giovanni/Lorenzo and Ezio/Leonardo present, read at your own risk !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this fic is based on a roleplay we did (only slightly random) on our Giovanni's birthday (thus why it is his birthday in the fic). If it is random, has seemingly random twists, or totally unexpected developments, this is why. I tried to stick as close as I could to the roleplay, so |D;;

Enjoy~

* * *

It was Giovanni's birthday, and Lorenzo took the day as an excuse to get out of his office and walk through _Firenze_, visiting the banker. His guards watched from the roofs, with a few following around him on foot. A splendid day for a walk, anyone could say, perfect luck for a birthday.

When he reached the Auditore _palazzo_, he knocked on the door, signaling his guards to stay back and watch the perimeter of the building. They failed to notice a young man sidling through the flowing crowd, up to the duke, did not spot how he gently lifted the man's gilded necklace, were not even aware of his escape. Lorenzo however, was alert to his person. He spun around, catching sight of the boy, before hearing the door open behind him. Young Ezio stood at the door, brow furrowed in confusion as he recognized the lord of _Firenze_ at their door.

"How can I help you today, _sua Altezza_?" he asked, attempting to hide his confusion, failing miserably.

"I had come to wish Giovanni a happy birthday, but it will have to wait. If you could ask him to come down, he will know what is going on." With that, Lorenzo turned, breaking into a jog after the thief whose face he had memorized. Two of his guards stayed back to speak to the incognito Assassin.

Their efforts were in vain, however, as Giovanni was already at the door by the time Ezio turned around to find him. His son opened his mouth to speak and the Assassin smiled softly. "I know. Tell your mother that I'll be back as soon as I can. It should just be a simple errand." He jogged out the door, setting off at a sprint after Lorenzo. Giovanni soon caught up to and passed the duke, giving him a toothy grin and receiving a scowl in reply.

Ezio was left standing, confused, at the door. He shrugged and headed back inside.

Giovanni leaped up to roof level, running along and pulling ahead of the duke. Someone ran up beside him and greeted him with a chuckle.

"What trouble has _Il Magnifico_ gotten himself into this time?"

"It seems that his necklace has been stolen, old friend. Was it a sly fox's doing?" he asked teasingly in reply.

"Not us. I do not send thieves after your master, or acquaintances."

"And _grazie_ for that, old fox. Would you like to help me chase the rascal down?"

"Of course. I always love a good chase. Do you suppose it's Leonardo's insufferable assistant?"

"Probably. I got a glance of him; he's quite the young _cretino_. A-ha! There he is!" Giovanni pointed, jumping fluidly back down to street level and stopping in front of Leonardo's door. Lorenzo arrived behind him, a little out of breath.

Salai slunk into the workshop, hoping that Leonardo was occupied. Unfortunately for the assistant, he was not.

"What is that, Salai?"

"Nothing."

"Salai."

"A necklace."

"I did not give you any money t—Is that the _Medici_ crest?"

"Maybe."

"Salai! That belongs to Lord Lorenzo, doesn't it?"

"He doesn't need it."

"And neither do you!"

"B-but it was for you!" Leonardo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, holding out his hand, palm up, for the necklace.

"Give it here."

"B-but…"

"Give it." Salai grumbled, but handed it over. Leonardo pocketed it to return it later, and a knock startled him. "Get the door please, Salai." The assistant went to the door with a scowl on his face. He opened the wooden door and yelped, leaping back. "Who is it?" Leonardo asked, confused at Salai's reaction. Was it Ezio? He walked up to the open door and smiled, surprised that his patron had come to visit him – he hadn't forgotten a commission, had he? – and Giovanni, Ezio's father.

"Good morning, _Altezza_. Happy birthday Giovanni; I wish you many happy returns. And _La Volpe_? I believe I have met you once before. How may I help you three today?" the artisan asked, smiling. Giovanni nodded in gratitude, allowing a small smile before dropping it.

"The Medici necklace has been stolen and we followed the thief here. We believe it was your brat of an assistant," the banker replied, scowling lightly. Lorenzo remained quiet behind him.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Salai yelped, almost hiding behind Leonardo.

"The necklace, twat," Giovanni snarled, glaring coldly at the assistant. Leonardo took pity on him and pulled the necklace from one of his pouches.

"I got it from him just a moment before you arrived. My sincerest apologies, _sua Altezza_," he murmured, handing the heavy necklace to Lorenzo. The duke took it and placed it back around his shoulders, nodding to Leonardo.

"He doesn't need it," Salai grumbled, glaring at the duke.

"And who are you to decide that? I may not need it, but that does not mean you can just take what you feel another does not need. Stealing is still stealing, no matter your reasoning," Lorenzo replied calmly, almost coldly. Giovanni still threateningly glared at the assistant.

"I won't bother you again, but I cannot say the same to your assassin," Salai muttered, sending a glare to Giovanni. The assassin stepped forward, but Lorenzo shot out an arm to stop him,

"That is not acceptable. If you have a problem with Giovanni, then you have a problem with me." The assassin glanced at him, an unreadable gratefulness apparent in his gaze.

"Please excuse my assistant; he does not understand who he is speaking to." Leonardo swatted Salai's head, and the assistant mumbled an apology. Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do it again," _La Volpe_ warned. Giovanni glanced out of the corner of his eyes as movement on the rooftops caught his attention. A guard stood, bow notched and ready to fire. Adrenaline shot through Giovanni and he leaped, arms wrapping around the duke of _Firenze_ within the instant, as the guard shot. He grunted in pain as he felt the arrow enter his left shoulder, but at least Lorenzo was unharmed. The duke's bodyguards – on ground level – set off after the imposter with a shout. Giovanni moaned, struggling to relax his arms from their vice-like grip around Lorenzo.

"Giovanni?" La Volpe asked, nearly prying the assassin off the duke and helping him stand. Lorenzo got up from where he lay in the dirt and brushed the dust off.

"Giovanni, are you alright?" the duke asked, inspecting his assassin's wound.

"J-just a scratch, milord," he rasped, before his knees promptly gave up on him and he swayed on his feet. Lorenzo caught him as he fell, arms around the banker, avoiding the arrow.

"Just a scratch?" _La Volpe_ asked wryly. "I'll get Maria and her sons," the thief said to the duke before sprinting off. Lorenzo turned and found that Leonardo was staring wide-eyed at the wounded Giovanni.

"Bring him inside. Salai, go get me some gauze."

Lorenzo knelt and pulled an arm underneath Giovanni's legs and one under his back, picking him up easily, using muscles well-hidden. He stepped into the workshop, setting his assassin gently on the cleared desk, turning him to avoid putting pressure on the wound. The fact that he could have been killed moments before did not bother him – he knew that eventually he would be killed if he did not die first, and he had accepted it long ago. Right now he was worried about his assassin, who had a family that loved him dearly and did not know the full risks of his job.

"Do I get some kind of reward?" Salai grumbled, bringing the gauze.

"Do you want to watch him die and have his sons know you stood by doing nothing because no one would pay you? The Auditore are quite protective of each other."

"First no necklace, now I'm some kind of charity doctor. What next?" The assistant muttered, standing to the side as Leonardo wrapped his hand around the arrow shaft. The door burst open behind them and Lorenzo was aware that Ezio and Maria had arrived. Leonardo pulled sharply, wrenching the arrow out. Giovanni cried out and Ezio rushed over, eyes wide.

"Father! Leonardo, what happened?" he asked, his voice belying the fear he tried to hide.

"Giovanni took the arrow meant for me," Lorenzo murmured from where he was helping hold the assassin down.

"_S-sua Altezza_! I did not see you." His brow furrowed as he turned to Leonardo, while Maria pushed past him, not looking the least bit surprised. "Will he be alright?"

"He should be fine, if he does not aggravate it," the artist replied gently, smiling softly at Ezio. Giovanni was just regaining his bearings, and he was turned over, Salai grudgingly bringing him a pillow. He seemed to notice Ezio and Maria – who was gently holding his hand.

"_Figlio mio_," the banker murmured.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked, walking closer.

"_Si, si_ I will be fine. Better I than _Altezza_; this is a minor wound."

"A minor wound that can kill! This is why you get injured so often!" Ezio cried. Giovanni knew he had said the wrong thing.

"He chides me as you do!" The banker instead teased Maria.

"And he's right for it," she answered wryly, at which Giovanni flinched sheepishly. The door opened again, and _La Volpe_ stood there, slightly out of breath.

"Giovanni, _amico_…they have set fire to your _palazzo_!"

* * *

_Mi dispiace_, I love cliffhangers. They're also good places to stop. |D

Also, reviews keep me goiiing. I love reviews. XD 3

_Firenze_ - Florence

_palazzo_ - palace/home (for the richer)

_Altezza/sua Altezza_ - Highness/Your Highness (Lorenzo |D)

_Il Magnifico_ - His Magnificence (again Lorenzo)

_grazie_ - thank you

_La Volpe_ - The Fox (or in this case, the name of a sly old thief)

_cretino_ - cretin

_figlio mio_ - my son

_si_- yes (if you're a fan of AC and you don't know this, I am at a loss)

_amico_ - friend


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Mild yaoi in this chapter, don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. :|

Summer school for the rest of the week, so if I don't get up the next chapter today, it will probably have to wait until Saturday, depending on how exhausted I am with words. _Mi dispiace_ in advance!

Enjoy~! also, listened to "You Raise Me Up" by Celtic Woman for the last half of my typing of this, so |D;

* * *

"Giovanni, _amico_, they have set fire to your _palazzo_!" _La Volpe_ cried. The assassin tried to sit up, wincing at the movement, but Lorenzo and Maria restrained him, pushing him back down as he groaned.

"Where are my brothers and sister?"

"I do not know. I think inside. Templars have surrounded the building."

"Templars?" the middle Auditore son asked, confused.

"Guards, of the nasty kind!"

"I'm coming with you," Ezio stated, heading to the door.

"I will accompany you also. I have the supplies to treat burns," the artisan murmured, grabbing a small bag and tying it to his belt.

"Father, _stay_," Ezio growled warningly. Giovanni narrowed his eyes and settled back, furious that he was helpless when his family needed him. "Let's go." They left, running along the streets until they reached the blazing building.

"Can you fight? I'll go in," _La Volpe_ shouted, to be heard over the crackling of flames.

"Not with a sword, no. And I know my own home perfectly well. I'll go in."

"Fine. But be quick!"

"Already gone," Ezio called back, diving in through the burning doorway moments before it fell in on itself. Leonardo watched the house with worry as _La Volpe_ engaged with the guards.

* * *

"Federico?" A cough. "Petruccio?" Another cough. "Claudia?" A third cough. Ezio ceased his calls for a moment and let the coughs wracking through his body run their course.

"Ezio?" came the faint call from upstairs. The young noble raced up the stairs.

"Federico?" he asked, coughing.

"Over here, Ezio!" his older brother called, coming closer to him through the suffocating smoke.

"Where is Petruccio?"

"Right here!" their youngest brother replied.

"I've got him. His room went up in flames right after I got him out." Ezio saw the silhouette of his brothers, with Petruccio weakly clinging to Federico's shoulders.

"And Claudia?"

"The guards have her, outside," Federico replied, brow drawn.

"_La Volpe_ will get her," Ezio answered, with feeling. "Annetta and the others?"

"Safe. The kitchens were late to catch fire."

"Good. Let's get out of here," Ezio called over the crackling flames, coughing.

"M-my feathers!" Petruccio cried, his eyes shut tight.

"_Merda_. Brother, get Petruccio out of here. I'll find the feathers," Ezio decided, turning to go down-stairs.

"B-be safe…" their little brother murmured, the sound almost lost among the flames.

"Ezio, if it's between you and the feathers, you had better choose yourself. We can replace some feathers – sorry Petruccio – but we cannot replace you." Federico's eyes shone with worry, thrown into sharp relief by the encroaching flames.

"I will. Now go!" Ezio cried, pushing his brother to a balcony near an adjacent roof. He turned and ran back downstairs, where there was so much smoke it nearly choked him where he stood. He glanced around the dining room, so burned that all that was left of the furniture were glowing embers. The box was not there, and so he moved to the den, dodging falling debris. He spotted the box and grabbed it, ignoring how its warmth burned his ungloved hand. Clutching it close, he bent double and merely coughed, unable to move as the need to expel foreign particles from his lungs became too great.

He wondered suddenly if he was going to go down with his smoldering home. The doorways had long collapsed, and so had many of the walls. Ezio was nearly on his knees, coughing, tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

"Wh-where is he?" Petruccio whimpered, coughing feebly and clutching Leonardo's cape like it was a lifeline, staring into the burning house, his lips quivering. _La Volpe_ had rescued Claudia, who had been unconscious, running the guards through with his blade. She was lying on the ground near Leonardo, while the thief master chased off the rest of the Templars.

"It's been too long," Federico whispered, his rasp belying how fearful he really was. Had he just condemned his little brother to a burning death? It was a failure on his part, to protect him. "I'm going back in." His tone allowed no room for argument, and he jogged forward, finding a blown-out window to jump through, rolling as he landed. _La Volpe_ – now finished with the guards, was attempting to open up the main doorway, kicking away debris.

* * *

"Ezio?" Federico called, listening intently. A round of coughs – growing weaker by the moment, the oldest Auditore son realized fearfully – answered him, coming from the den. Federico pushed forward, his stomach a cold knot of anxiety, and he shoved a beam of fallen wood away, stumbling into the room. He spotted his younger brother, crouched, leaning heavily against a table, clutching the box of feathers and coughing. Federico rushed over, sliding Ezio's arm over his shoulder and his own around his brother's waist. "Come on Ezio, hang in there. My _fratinello_ better not give up on me." He stood, nearly holding up Ezio and pulling him through the house, to the main door.

The wall by the front door blew in, and Federico jumped back, pulling Ezio out of the way. _La Volpe_ stood there, trying to see through the thick smoke. He heard Ezio's weak coughs, and rushed forward, supporting Ezio on the other side and helping Federico. The two pulled the middle Auditore away from the smoke and fire, through the broken wall.

The moment they reached relative safety, Ezio's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, coughs wracking his body as he clutched the box to his chest as if it was his only tie to reality.

Leonardo cried out in worry, running over to Ezio and dropping to his knees. "Ezio!" The young noble did not reply, putting a hand to the ground to keep from falling over.

"B-brother?" Petruccio whimpered, coming over and staring worriedly at his older brothers.

"Let's get back to my workshop," Leonardo murmured. "_La Volpe_, if you could carry Claudia? Federico, if you could help Petruccio? I'll help Ezio," the artist said, kneeling to get under Ezio's arm and help him stand. The young noble could barely keep his feet beneath him, his coughs shaking his young body. "Hang in there, _caro mio_," he murmured reassuringly, his brow furrowed in worry. "Don't you dare give up on me. I won't forgive you if you do." Ezio gasped for breath in the momentary rest that his coughing fit gave him.

"Never," he rasped, the sound itself giving off the indication of pain. The group headed back to Leonardo's home, singed, burned, and covered in soot. Federico, who was in the lead, opened the door. Maria rushed forward, her eyes wide in fear and worry as she fussed over each of her children before they had even gone in. When Leonardo pulled Ezio in – obviously the worst off of the Auditore children – Giovanni tried to sit up quickly, only to be roughly shoved back down by Lorenzo, who growled a low warning to his assassin. The banker looked something between furious and desperately worried. His gazed raked over his children, searching for injuries. Federico's clothes were singed, Petruccio was coughing lightly, and Claudia seemed mostly unhurt.

"What happened to Claudia?" Maria asked, fussing over her daughter.

"The Templars knocked her out and then carried her away, more than likely for a prize." Giovanni growled at _La Volpe_'s words. "I got her back. Every man who touched her is dead, Giovanni," he added, hearing the banker's snarl. Giovanni relaxed slightly.

"And Ezio?" the wounded assassin asked, his gaze darkening as his second son was laid on the couch, barely responding except to curl up and cough.

"He was inside the longest, trapped while trying to find Petruccio's feathers," Federico answered, glancing at his younger brother.

"Why are those feathers so important?" _La Volpe_ hissed to Giovanni, unheard by the rest except for Lorenzo, who seemed not to listen.

"It does not matter why. What matters is that Petruccio thinks them important and that Ezio retrieved them," Giovanni replied. _La Volpe_ shrugged.

* * *

"Ezio…you seem to be having trouble breathing. Do you need any assistance?" Leonardo asked worriedly, crouched beside the couch as the young noble near coughed his lungs out. Ezio seemed to nod weakly, and Leonardo felt his heart clench in worry. Aware, but ignorant, of all the eyes on them, the artist bent down and waited for a cough to subside, parting Ezio's lips. He took a shallow breath, holding it, before he pushed it through the noble's lips. Ezio's chest rose, and fell just as rapidly, the air going into another round of coughs as Leonardo pulled away. The artist watched him worriedly, his heart twisting as the second Auditore son seemed to give up, lying limp against the couch as more feeble coughs shook him.

Giovanni had managed to stand and was leaning heavily on _La Volpe_, heading to the couch. Federico had brought a glass of water, and Petruccio was kneeling by the furniture.

"Pet—" Ezio rasped, interrupted by a dry cough.

"Brother?" the littlest Auditore seemed near tears. Ezio loosened his grip on the box of feathers and moved it closer to his little brother, who took it and clutched it close, barely keeping from crying. "I-I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"D…don't..be," Ezio murmured hoarsely, his eyes closing. The room was quiet, having strained to hear Ezio's words. Maria came out from the room where she had been watching over Claudia, unnerved by the silence.

_"_Fight, _figlio mio_…fight," Giovanni murmured, using _La Volpe_ as a crutch. Ezio's weak coughs finally seemed to die out, and he was limp, relaxed on the couch, his chest barely rising. Leonardo was crouching by the couch, stroking Ezio's face and brushing his sweat-matted bangs from his forehead.

'_Don't give up, caro mio, tesoro mio, amore mio. I need you – _we_ need you – too much for you to stop fighting for a box of feathers. Save your family and me this avoidable grief. Please!'_ Leonardo thought silently, not noticing a knock at the door, as his furrowed brow and shining eyes – wet with unshed tears – were focused on Ezio.

* * *

I love revieewws. jsyk. . -shameless begging?-

_amico mio_ - my friend

_fratinello- _little brother

_caro mio- _my dear

_tesoro mio- _my treasure (or something to that effect)

_amore mio- _my love


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: *WARNING* BL, yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you want to call it, it's here. Don't like, don't read. I don't want flames, and I won't deal with them.

that said, you Ezio/Leo fans and Gio/Lor fans are in for some fluff. Perhaps. :3

Enjoy the final part of this short fic~!

* * *

Salai answered the door, and both Giovanni and Lorenzo noticed the assistant stiffen. "What do you want?"

"We know you are keeping the Auditore scum here. Let us in!" the man at the door growled. Lorenzo walked up behind Salai, confirming that the haughty, arrogant tone belonged to Vieri de Pazzi.

"Good afternoon,_ ser_ de Pazzi.. How can I assist you today?"

"_S-sua Altezza_? Ah…"

"If you are not here for any business except to harass my artist and the family of one of my bankers, then perhaps it would be in your best interests to take your leave and not return."

"_S-si_…" Vieri replied, obviously flustered by the fact that the only man who held power over his family happened to be at the site of the family he wanted to torment. Lorenzo shut the door firmly in his face and flicked the lock, dusting his hands off.

"You made quick work of them, _Altezza_. And not a single blade unsheathed!" Giovanni commented, smirking, from where he had been leaning against _La Volpe_, hand on the hilt of his sword. Lorenzo shrugged indifferently, and turned back to Ezio, who lay still.

"He's asleep," Leonardo murmured softly, both relieved and sick with worry. Many ill or injured died when they lost the battle for consciousness. Many others survived because of it. It could go either way. The only thing that Ezio's unconsciousness meant was that the others did not have to pretend to be strong.

Claudia made a noise from the other room and Maria went to her, coming out with her a few moments later, looking no worse for wear than before the attack. The Auditore daughter went and thanked _La Volpe_ profusely for saving her – knowing exactly what would have happened to her had he not, no matter her own strength – and both the thief and Giovanni smiled softly.

"What a horrible birthday," _La Volpe_ said, smiling wearily.

"On the contrary. None of my family have died – as of yet," he was forced to add, "and the only thing we have lost is our home, a mere construction of wood and stone. This we can replace, and everything in it as well."

"That is something I can assist with," Lorenzo put in, walking back to the informal circle around the couch. "For everything Giovanni has done for me," the phrase seemed odd, though the assassin smirked, "I would be more than happy to assist your family in rebuilding your home, and replenishing your belongings."

"_Grazie, Altezza_," Giovanni murmured, with the air of one who had lost a worry.

"Until you have rebuilt your _palazzo_, you are more than welcome to stay in my workshop. I have extra rooms," Leonardo said from where he was sitting on the floor by the couch.

"You have our infinite gratitude, Leonardo," Maria replied, smiling softly as Claudia stood by her, hugging her daughter close.

"_Di nulla_, honestly," the artist replied, a soft smile on his face, but not in his eyes. "It is the least I can do." He stood, his reluctance to leave Ezio apparent, before turning to the others. "Let's get you all settled, so that you may rest."

"No, no, it is fine. With your permission, we can get settled ourselves, and you can watch over Ezio," Maria interjected, having read the artist all too well.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, if it is alright with you."

"_Si, si. Grazie_," the artist replied wearily. "Everything you may need is in the rooms already. Come get me if you are lacking in anything." Leonardo settled back beside the couch.

"Of course. Try to get some rest, Leonardo," Maria murmured, again seeing right through the artist, before ushering Claudia back into another room. Leonardo chuckled humorlessly after her as _La Volpe_ and Lorenzo went to help Giovanni up the stairs. Federico carried an already-asleep Petruccio after them.

_La Volpe_ was gone after that, presumably through a window, and Lorenzo came down for a while, going back up again soon after, carrying nourishment for Giovanni. Obvious worry had been etched on the duke's face in what was one of the few times the duke showed any emotion except annoyance and anger.

* * *

It was just Ezio and Leonardo in the living room and the artist wanted nothing more than to doze off, but he had to stay awake for his Ezio. "Please, you must be alright, for my sake," he rasped brokenly, his hand reaching to grip Ezio's, nearly leaping in surprise as a weak squeeze was given in return. "Ezio, _caro mio_?" The ill noble cracked open an eye, the slightest smile ghosting across his face. Leonardo wanted to scoop him into a hug but held back, smiling tiredly and brushing a hand over Ezio's face.

"Leo…nardo," the young Auditore whispered hoarsely, before being interrupted by the artist.

"Shh, save your breath, _ amore mio_," Leonardo murmured, finally pulling Ezio into a gentle hug.

"_T-ti amo..._"

"What did I tell you about saving your breath?" Leonardo asked, closing his eyes as he held the noble, a loving smile on his face. Ezio coughed softly in reply, and the artist pulled back, brow creasing in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. Feel better than before…" he coughed again, before sighing shakily, relaxing into Leonardo's embrace.

"I knew you'd pull through," Leonardo whispered, though it was a lie, and Ezio knew it.

"For you…I always will," the noble rasped, voice hoarse. Leonardo's arms tightened around him, and he weakly returned the hug, enveloped in the warmth and safety that the embrace offered.

"You'll be alright. All you need now is rest."

"And you," Ezio replied, smiling slightly.

"And me," the artist chuckled. Ezio's grip slackened, and Leonardo's gaze snapped to him in worry. The noble smiled wearily, reassuringly.

"'m just tired," he murmured softly. The artist gently set him back on the couch, his eyes sparkling in anxiety.

"Rest, _amore mio_. I'll be here when you wake up." Leonardo brushed the noble's hair back from his forehead. "Sleep well, _caro mio_."

* * *

Lorenzo sat by the bed Giovanni was occupying, watching over him, eyes narrowed in worry. The assassin moaned softly and the duke was reminded of when he was younger, when Giovanni would come crashing through his window, bleeding heavily. He bit his lip – just like he used to – and reached out to take his assassin's arm, hesitating only a moment, before catching Giovanni's hand and holding it. Helpless, just like when he was but a princeling, ignored by the rest of the world – except Giovanni. His thumb rubbed unconsciously across his assassin's wrist, and Giovanni seemed to calm, relaxing.

"Don't even think, _for a second_, that you can just give up," he growled quietly at the assassin. "You have a family that loves you – you have_ me_." His voice cracked, and Giovanni stilled, seeming to wake up. The assassin's eye cracked open, and he smiled slyly, albeit weakly. Lorenzo exhaled, pulling his arm back, his eyes closing for a moment.

"What; _Altezza_ is worried about me? I feel so honored," he teased, his half-lidded eyes only partially concealing the hidden pain, pain that he had long gotten accustomed to. The duke rolled his eyes, effectively wiping away any worry still on his face.

"Giovanni, I have worried about you from the first time you returned to me, bleeding to death." The assassin's teasing gaze softened, though Lorenzo pretended not to notice. "You simply seem surprised that I have learned to hide my feelings." His gaze raked over the assassin, taking in his state. He looked only slightly feverish, and he visibly favored his injured shoulder, not even laying on it. "How is it?" he asked softly.

"It is nothing," Giovanni replied, as vague as ever.

"So you always say," Lorenzo replied, his bored tone the closest he would ever get to snapping at the assassin – Giovanni seemed to know this and flinched – "I wanted to know how much it hurts."

"Not that much," the assassin lied smoothly, though Lorenzo caught it.

"Ah, so you are on the threshold of death," the duke answered, an amused glint in his eyes. Giovanni pouted just slightly, in a way that he knew Lorenzo found endearing – though the duke would never say so.

"So harsh; you wound me, _Altezza_."

"Only your pride, Giovanni." The assassin shook his head helplessly at that, a soft smirk on his face.

"You know me too well."

"I have had more than enough time to understand what you mean when you say something."

"So what do I mean when I tell you that I love you?" the assassin asked, his eyebrows raised and a sly smirk on his face. Lorenzo froze, unsure if Giovanni was teasing him – something that would _hurt_ later, especially if he made a mistake – or if he meant it. The duke bit his lip, suddenly vulnerable. He hesitated, unsure if this was some cruel joke pulled by his only friend, or if this was just a tantalizing dream, or if it was reality, if this was happening.

"Giovanni, you're feverish, and delirious. Go to sleep." His steely tone was ruined by his tortured gaze, and he looked away, staring at the wall for a few moments. Unnerved by the following silence, Lorenzo glanced back down, and was caught by surprise as Giovanni moved forward with the grace and speed of a swooping eagle, grabbing the duke's collar and pulling him down. The assassin's lips crashed into his and he was stunned, not daring to believe, not daring to react, lest this would all come back to _hurt_ him later, to inflict pain when he could not fight it. After a few moments of Lorenzo's frozen shock, his unresponsive lips, Giovanni pulled back, an apologetic look dawning on his face.

"_M-mi dispiace, Altezza_," he murmured, looking away. Lorenzo shook his head swiftly, pulling the assassin close and kissing him, his arms avoiding the arrow wound.

"Don't apologize," the duke whispered, a resolute order. Giovanni seemed to fully relax, shedding a mask that even Lorenzo had never been able to get rid of before – different than the mask he showed the rest of humanity – and the duke held him for a moment longer, before laying him back down and standing, a slight tint rising to his cheeks. The assassin chose not to comment on it, and Lorenzo was grateful. "Go to sleep, Giovanni. You need the rest."

"Promise you won't stay awake needlessly?" the assassin smiled slyly, though wearily.

"Only if you go to sleep." The duke's eyes were dull with exhaustion, but his assassin seemed even more bone-weary. Giovanni didn't argue, finding no way to convince Lorenzo without falling asleep himself. The assassin relaxed against the pillow, sighing softly, his lips tingling just slightly – though the sensation of a kiss was not new to him. He fell asleep faster than he had expected, and the last thing he felt was a warm hand enclosing around his arm, both gentle and loving, something the rest of the world would not believe possible of the duke of _Firenze._

* * *

When Giovanni woke up the next morning, he heard the comforting hum of quiet voices downstairs. He sat up, moaning softly as his actions pulled on the healing muscles and skin. Hoping that what transpired between him and Lorenzo the night before was not just a dream, he stood up shakily, heading for the stairs, leaning on the walls.

The first thing he heard was Lorenzo apologizing for not leaving the night before, and Leonardo interrupting, telling him that it was absolutely fine. The assassin nearly fell down the stairs, heavily leaning on the rail, using it for support; the ever-present pain impeded his usual ability to walk silently. Heads snapped up at the sound of his descent, and he realized that Ezio was also awake, sitting at the table and gazing at his father with worry.

"Morning," Giovanni called as he reached the bottom of the stairs, if only to break the silence.

"How is your shoulder?" the duke asked, turning away from the door, where he had been standing, about to leave.

"Better," the assassin replied, rolling his shoulder experimentally and flinching. As he felt worried gazes focus on him, he glanced at everyone in the room, appraising the others. Ezio looked exhausted, with deep bags under his eyes. Leonardo appeared haggard from worrying, tired but relieved. Lorenzo seemed bone-weary, though he hid it impeccably well, once more the infallible duke of _Firenze_. No trace of that vulnerability he had displayed the night before remained – if he had ever shown such weakness in the first place. "Are you leaving, _Altezza_?"

"_Si_. I was not expecting to stay through the night. I've encroached on Leonardo's hospitality more than enough."

"No, no! You are welcome to stay, _sua Altezza_, I hope you know this," Leonardo interjected immediately after. Lorenzo smiled wearily.

"_Grazie_. Be that as it may, there are matters I must attend to that have waited for too long. Thank you again for your hospitality, and for giving the Auditore a place to stay."

"It is the least I can do."

"I wish your family speed in recovery, Giovanni." The assassin nodded in gratitude, his eyes glinting unreadably, though Lorenzo seemed to understand. "_Arrivederci_," he said, before turning and picking up his long walking stick, opening the door and leaving swiftly.

Ezio coughed quietly where he sat, closing his eyes as his body shook weakly. Leonardo rushed over to him and held him, supporting and comforting him with touches. When the coughs finally ceased, Ezio leaned back into the artist's embrace, moaning hoarsely at the torture inflicted on his throat. Giovanni had watched worriedly, unable to leap forward to his son's aid.

"I…I'm alright," he rasped, his breathing evening out.

"Have some water, _caro_," Leonardo murmured, bringing a glass to the young noble.

"_Grazie_," he replied, swallowing the water down greedily. "How is your shoulder, _padre_?" he asked, startling Giovanni out of his worried reverie.

"Healing. I will be fine," the assassin replied.

"We were lucky," Ezio murmured, his expression darkening.

"Indeed. Embrace this fortune, _figlio mio_, for today we are all safe," Giovanni answered, though inwardly he completely understood his son.

"A new day brings new beginnings, and a second chance," Leonardo murmured softly, "for the embers to spark anew."

* * *

And there you are~ I realized after I wrote the ending that what Leonardo said can mean two things: 1) the fire can start up again and burn down whatever is left of your home [cynical lololol] or 2) second chances for the fighters to keep fighting.

_Di nulla- _Do not worry/It is nothing

_Ti amo- _I love you

_Mi dispiace-_ I'm sorry

These translations go on the assumption that you have read previous chapters and learned what _those_ words mean, because I hate repeating myself.

except for when it comes to asking for reviews. so reviews for the soon-to-be-birthday-author? |D;;


End file.
